1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, an image composition method, and a storage medium, and more particularly to an image capturing apparatus, an image composition method, and a storage medium that stores a program, for capturing a panoramic image.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, there exist some digital cameras equipped with a function of capturing a panoramic image.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1994-303562 discloses a technique of capturing a plurality of images while a user horizontally rotates a digital camera using his or her body as a rotation axis for a time period in which the user is continuously pressing down a shutter switch thereof and keeping the digital camera approximately fixed in a vertical direction. Furthermore, the above-mentioned patent document discloses generating image data of a panoramic image by combining data of a plurality of images acquired as a result of the above-mentioned image capturing processing, in a lateral (horizontal) direction.